


Memories

by freedomphoenix



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: Giving up and letting go. Mir looks through all of his old gifts and remembers.





	

_Lee Changsun was a good and a bad boyfriend. He remembered Cheolyong's birthday and made sure to always give him something._

 

    Cheolyong stares at old pictures of the two from trainee days. He throws it across the room, landing with a dull thud on the wooden floor. A single tear runs down Cheolyong's face. 

 

_The gifts were cute and made sense at first. Like the photo album of all their moments together from when they first met to all their dates. A couple spaces were left open, labeled marriage and kids._

 

    Cheolyong holds the worn out apron in his hands. A bitter smile comes onto his face at the cheesy words on the apron, "Best cook ever(especially in the bedroom)." That also gets thrown, landing near the photo album. 

 

_The two were into skin ship. Touching each other as much as possible. It slowly started to die down, Mir blamed it on age and that they've been together so long they can just be in each other's presence to be happy._

 

    Cheolyong starts to laugh quietly to himself when he holds a bottle of perfume in his hand. It was pink and feminine, a smell Cheolyong wasn't even aware that existed at the time. He still wore it though, thinking that Changsun liked the smell. Besides he wasn't one to waste an expensive gift. The battle is smashed against the wall the remaining perfume suddenly polluting the air. Tears starts to roll down even more. 

 

_The two had met each others family's. Cheolyong's parents happy and accepting. Changsun's not so much._

 

    Cheolyong holds a salon certificate in his hand. Changsun had given it to him. Although Cheolyong thought the gift was weird, he accepted it anyway. His nails were pretty nasty anyway from helping his parents. He tosses the certificate onto a growing pile of Changsun-Joon's gifts. It lands in front of him, the paper unable to go very far. The man just stares at it and picks up another item, the last one on his bed. 

 

_Cheolyong had bought a ring for Changsun when after they had went to the ring shop together. Intending to give it to the other man after he proposed. Changsun had asked him to pick out one a girl would like, the younger did so. He thought it was a trick, a way for Cheolyong to show Changsun the ring he liked._

 

    Cheolyong stares bitterly at the box holding a certain ring in his hand, instead of flinging it like the other items he places it into his back pocket. He makes his way over to his desk; two cards are in the middle of the table. 

 

_Changsun had told him they needed to break up and handed him an envelope. Before Cheolyong could say anything Changsun had disappeared. The envelope was torn open, trying to find clues to why their relationship was ending. It was an invitation to a wedding. A wedding to a girl. A wedding that he was invited to be the best man at. Cheolyong laughed._

 

    Cheolyong holds another card, a very pregnant woman and a loving Changsun stands behind her, smiling. His beautiful smile that Cheolyong loved so much on the man's face. 

 

_Cheolyong had gone to the wedding, as the perfect friend. He had not talked about their relationship, he had not talked about the betrayal he felt, he praised the man who hurt him. His own trademark smile plastered on his face. He actually sang too, something he planned to do for their own wedding. He shot his band mates glares as they tried to question the event that was unfolding in front of their eyes. He pretended to be happy, he pretended it was him getting married to the man of his dreams._

 

    Tears start to roll down his face as flashes of their time together crosses his mind. He throws on a sweater that hangs on his thin frame. He gathers all the gifts in his arms and puts it into the car. He then gets into the car, driving to the place he and Changsun were supposed to live. He rings the doorbell, greeted by Changsun. He appeared to be happy, healthy, and glowing. The man's face is shocked as he takes in Cheolyong's appearance with uncertain eyes. 

 

    "Cheolyong?" asks Changsun questioningly.

 

    "I just wanted to return all the gifts you gave me," says Cheolyong. He places it on the floor and turns to leave, Changsun grabs his hand to stop him from leaving. 

 

    "I want you to keep these," says Changsun.

 

    "No, I want to return these to you," says Cheolyong, his back still facing Changsun.

 

    "Can you face me please, I want to explain," says Changsun. Cheolyong does so and Changsun lets go of his sleeve.

 

    "Don't explain Changsun, I know why," says Cheolyong.

 

    "I want you to keep these though," says Changsun, "at least one of us is able to remember."

 

     "I don't want to anymore," says Cheolyong. He pulls out the ring box from his pocket and places it in Changsun's hand. "This is it, I'm giving up on you ever coming back to me. I'm giving up on our future."

 

    Changsun opens the box, his eyes widening at the ring. "I'm sorry that we never could be," says Changsun.

 

    "Don't be, I can move on now," says Cheolyong. The loud sound of a motorcycle interrupts their moment. Changsun looks over Cheolyong's head to see who it is. An imposing figure sits on the motorcycle, muscles well defined by tight jeans and jacket. The helmet is removed to reveal Sanghyun's face.

 

    "Sorry I was late babe," shouts Sanghyun.

 

    "Bye Changsun," says Cheolyong turning around once more to leave.

 

    "Really?" asks Changsun, shocked.

 

    "Congratulations Joon," shouts Sanghyun from his seat.

 

    "Oh yeah, congrats on the baby Changsun. I hope you and your wife are happy," says Cheolyong walking away. He gets on the motorcycle, arms secure around Sanghyun's waist. The two disappear.

 

    "Who was that Changsun?" asks his wife, appearing in the doorway.

 

    "It doesn't matter anymore, help me throw these things away would you?" asks Changsun.

 

    "Sure, these look expensive though are you sure?"

 

    "Yes," says Changsun, pocketing the ring in his back pocket, "I need some time to myself." Changsun kneels down and picks up the photo album, "I'll keep this, the rest you can throw away."

 

    "Wait, aren't these all gifts I wanted?" Changsun is silent. He makes his way up to their shared room. A small drawer is opened and he places the ring and photo book gently inside of the drawer and closes it. Changsun starts to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of AFF work


End file.
